Henry to the Rescue
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Henry takes care of Natalie and Dan muses.


**A/N: **Sorry for lack for fanfictions. I've been sick. On a good note, it inspired me to write this NatHen drabble. BTW: this is post N2N. Diana is gone.

**Henry to the Rescue: **

By: LOSTrocker

Henry showed up right after school. Dan was the one who got the door. "Hey Mr. Goodman," Henry greeted as he steeped in.

"Hello Henry," Dan returned with a small smile. He could see that Henry had taken it upon himself to bring Natalie her school work. Along with a gift basket. He couldn't tell what was in it because it was tucked under Henry's arm.

"How is she doing?" Henry asked.

"The last time I checked on her, she's doing much better." Dan answered him.

"Do you mind if I go see her?" Henry asked.

"Go right ahead," Dan motioned him up to his daughter's room.

When Henry got up there Natalie was in bed. She looked terrible. He knocked before entering.

Natalie lifted her head up and saw Henry there. She rolled her eyes. The last person she wanted to see was him.

"...What?" she groaned.

Henry approached her slowly. He didn't want a book thrown at him again. It had been done before. "I come in peace." Henry promised her. He would've raised his hands but he couldn't due to the fact that he had her things in them.

When no object was tossed his way Henry made it to her side. "I brought you the work you missed today." he informed as he showed her the assignments.

Natalie took them. "Great!" she declared. "Thanks Henry! Man, I feel so stupid for missing out today! I'm really hoping I catch up!"

"Well, you can't help if you're sick Nat." Henry reminded her. "How are you feeling?"

"Besides missing my stomach and my lungs...?" she asked in return. "I'm great. Just great."

Natalie was all ready working on a Chemistry project. Henry laughed to himself. Give it to Nat to work on a sick day. He wouldn't. Then he remembered his gift basket. "I also got you this." Henry held up her present.

Natalie was a bit taken away. She was use to getting small gifts from her parents but she was still getting use to Henry. "It's not much," he assured her. "Just some sleeping medicine, a few movies you can watch, and your favorite soup."

Thats when Nat's stomach started to turn again. Why did he have to say food? She reached for her trashcan that was by her bed and she threw up.

"Okay, so I take that as a no on the soup." Henry said frantically.

Natalie threw up again, giving him his answer. She was having a hard time with the trashcan and managing her hair at the same time. Thats when Henry came to the rescue and pulled back her hair as she gagged.

Nat sat up a few minutes later. "Better...?" Henry questioned.

"For now." she answered and went back down on her pillow.

"Okay, I'm going to go clean up your trashcan."

Nat stuck up her nose. "Henry thats gross. That has my puke in it!"

"You can't keep puking in a dirty trashcan." Henry said.

There was no use to arguing with Henry. Nat didn't feel like it so she let him do what he wanted. Then he came back with it sparkling. "There you go." he said. "Do you need anything else?" he asked. "You know like something to drink or another blanket?"

Natalie shook her head. "No." she groaned. All she wanted to do was go back to bed.

"If you don't mind... I'm going to stay with you until you fall asleep." Henry said. "You know just in case you throw up again or need me or anything."

Natalie was passed out before Henry could count to three. He remained by her side. He tried to stay up but he found himself dozing off too. When Natalie woke up seeing him there she had to admit it was a good sight to see.

Downstairs, Dan decided now would be a good time to check on his daughter and Henry. When he got up there he was touched to see that Henry was by her side. He couldn't help but smile because it wasn't too long ago where he was in Henry's place taking care of Diana. He sighed. God, how he missed her. He prayed for his daughter's sake that her and Henry would get a much better ending then him and Diana did.

**END. **


End file.
